Esperar a cupido es una pérdida de tiempo
by Lelouchzero321
Summary: Relacion entre Haru y Rin  Rin: no ..no puede gustarme este sujeto Haru: RIIIIN aceptame Yuki: porque este par de idiotas no pueden aceptar amarse shigure : colegiaalas :3
1. Chapter 1

Esperar a Cupido es una pérdida de tiempo

El desayuno era uno de mis momentos más apreciados del día, ya que Tohru Honda lo preparaba con tanto amor y un cariño maternal que solo ella podía dar, eso hacia que el mismo arroz tuviera una esencia de una calidez anhelada por mi corazón. Era poco habitual verme tan temprano en la mañana despierto, pero allí estaba yo conversando con Honda-san mientras desayunábamos de lo mejor.

Se escuchar pasos descender por la escalera, algo apresurados debo agregar. Era Rin Soma, mi prima, la cual era algo cerrada y misteriosa con sus asuntos, solo Akito y Haru la conocían bien. Personalemte no la conocia bien, ya que pase gran parte de mi infancia siendo educado por Akito-san , pero ella era una chica demasiado seria orgullosa y cuando estaba Haru podia ser tímida...Era alguien a la que hoy en día se le puede llamar emo..

Ella ultimamente estaba viviendo enla casa de Shigure-san ya que no queria ver a Akito en a casa principal, tenia una gran costumbre que era hacer deporte, salir a correr cada mañana para mantenerse con buena salud y mantener su esbelto y ejercitado cuerpo perfecto y vivir acá no se lo iba a impedir.

-Honda-san, ¿Me preparas algo decente para desayunar, para cuando regrese de comer?- Preguntó Rin ignorando mi presencia con cierta entonación despectiva, era obvio que no se encontraba de humor alguno.

-…supongo…que...si- Respondió Honda-san con cierto temor a que Rin se la tragara viva y luego escupiera sus huesos en el cráter de un terrorifico volcan con mucha lava ardiendo...

-¿supones?- volteo a verla mientras hacia sus estiramientos en la puerta de la casa de shigure-san.

-….es que- dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas

-Honda, no estoy para tus estupideces- la interrumpió mientras hacia un gesto con mano como si limpiara el aire. Se dio media vuelta, pero para su mala suerte, creo yo, se encontró con el mismo Hatsuharu Sohma, nuestro primo con doble personalidad.

-Buenos día, Rin- saludo Haru amablemente y estampó un calido beso en la mejilla de esta que hizo que la pelinegra se sonrojara de tal manera que pareciera que estaba hirviendo. Eso dibujo en la cara de Haru una sonrisa de satisfacción, que según creo yo, ese era su plan desde un buen inicio.

-Emm… Hola Hatsuharu…So...Sohma- tartamudeo esta con gran timidez. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ambos sentían una gran atracción el uno por el otro, hace unos días era tan solo una teoría mi, pero lo confirme hoy al ver aquella escena, no pude soportarlo y me carcajee, estruendosamente debo admitir, e disculpo, ya que ambos voltearon extrañados por mi reacción.

-Nada, sólo me acorde de un viejo chiste que escuché cuando era niño

-¿Sólo un viejo chiste?- preguntó Haru indignado- un viejo chiste, es el vivo recuerdo de tu infancia, la nostalgia al pasado - decía Haru emocionado asta las lagrimas- el poder voltear atrás sin remordimiento alguno.

Rin tan sólo se rió como, debo decirlo, una estúpida

Ella estaba loca por el, era obvio y el pues también ya que descubrí hace unos días que Rin es la única personas que puede sacarlo del estado Black y ahora que me doy cuenta me ha mandado muchas indirectas en nuestra conversaciones privadas. O/O

-Pues….me voy a….correr – dijo ella con un suspiro

-Adiós…. Que te diviertas- le respondió Haru haciendo burla a su suspiro-

-Yo también debo irme- dijo Tohru

-Adiós- dijo cortantemente Haru, creo que sigue creyendo que Honda-san me gusta.

Hubo un incomodo silencio cuando las chicas abandonaron la habitación, yo estaba pensando en Rin y Haru ¿Cómo terminaran? ¿Qué puedo yo hacer con esto que esta pasando? no puedo pensar en eso, no puedo controlar sus destinos. El futuro hablará por ello, mejor espero a que cupido actúe, y si….a cupido... ¿Se le perdí su arco? O necesita hacer la limpieza de la casa durante mucho tiempo ¿lo tendría que esperar? Que hablo! No me importa no es mi vida, entre Haru y Rin ¿Quién tomaría la iniciativa? El obviamente pero ¿por qué aun no lo hace? ¿Será que aun no se ha dado cuenta que a ella el le gusta? ¿Será tan idota? Voltee para ver a Haru pero lo sorprendí mirándome

-….Haru?

-Que lindo te ves cuando piensas, yuuki ;)

-Cállate ¬¬ (no es un fic yaoi?...Haru no haz pensado declararle a Rin tus sentimientos alguna vez?

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba enamorado de ella? Toda mi vida lo he llevado en el más absoluto secreto.- preguntó este asombrado de tan obvia conclusión dicha por mi

-No lo sé, instinto supongo

-¿Tan obvio soy?- se pregunto rascándose la cabeza de forma pensativa- pues, si me gusta pero no se como decírselo y…¿si me rechaza?

Yuki tan solo se quedo sorprendido al ver un desconfiado Haru

-No lo hará, es obvio que ella también te corresponde

-¿en serio?- pregunto el asombrado, yo tan solo asentí a tan idiota pregunta- waaaoiii ¿Qué debo hacer yuki-pregunto desesperado

-decláratele, claro esta porque si esperas a que ella tome la iniciativa tendrías que aguantarte hasta que lleguen a sus respectivas tumbas

-tienes razón….¿los muertos acaso pueden declarar su amor?- pregunto extrañado

-no lo se…..NOS ESTAMOS DESVIANDO DEL TEMA...DECLARATELE!

-…lo haré esta noche- dijo casi como un murmullo.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunté yo para poder escuchar un poco mas de seguridad en su voz

- ME LE VOY A DECLARAR ÉSTA NOCHE A RIN SOHMA- dijo, no lo dijo de hecho lo grito al mundo

-excelente, te deseo la mejor de las suertes

-me siento con suerte- respondió animado, luego desvio la vista hacia mi camisa y empezo a desabrochar el primer botón- aun sigo sintiendo algo por ti

-**LARGATE!** - grité sin mayor preámbulo, no iba a esperar a que se desviara y me manoseara de esa manera, espero que mi plan de unirlos salga a la perfección. Logré unir a una perfecta pareja, parece que me el adelante a cupido.


	2. Chapter 2

Tan solo no puedo

Solía recostarme desde mi niñez en la azote de la gran casa de Shigure-san para observar el estrellado cielo nocturno con una resplandeciente Luna, a pensar o meditar sobre todo aquello por lo que sentía interés; desde mis sentimientos hasta sobre la inmortalidad del mosquito, solía hacer eso desde que vivía en la casa de la Familia Sohma, reflexionar era tan reconfortante era como esfumarse del mundo y aparecer en uno completamente diferente, era mi forma de escaparme de la realidad.

En esta ocasión me quede meditando sobre mis seres queridos ¿tenía seres queridos acaso? ¿Alguien me recordaría después de mi muerte? ¿Existía alguien que me tuviera gravada en su mente como alguien especial?

Minutos después empecé a notar el descender de la temperatura, tome la "inteligente" decisión e bajar a mi cálida habitación, cuando entonces una cálida y agradable mano me tomó del hombro y ese extraño calorcito invadió mi gélido cuerpo de pies a cabeza, rogué para que aquella extraña mano no perteneciera a él, pero mis ruegos fueron en vano ya que enfrente mío se hallaba de pie el mismo Hatsuharu Sohma en todo su esplendor, tenia una rara expresión en su rostro que en una persona normal no era rara, pero en él si, ya que no podía notar su habitual expresión de rudo o de "no me importa nada" sino una expresión de un lindo y sensible joven que me hacia sentir a cada minuto más vulnerable a sus encantos.

-Haru- las palabras brotaron de mi boca sin permiso alguno de mi cerebro. El me dedico según yo una de sus mas encantadoras sonrisas que hicieron que me derretirá sobre el tejado, debo admitir que hatsuharu sohma es quien le agrega calidez a mis noches frías de invierno O/O (sii Adriana puse O/O)

El reacciono de una forma sorprendida ya que casi siempre el me pide que lo llame Haru pero no podía evitar llamarlo Hatsuharu, no se como se me salio eso….

-Así se hace- repuso éste mientras colocaba su dedo gordo en alto- no fue tan difícil… ¿Que haciendo Rin-Chan? –Preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado mirando aquel mismo cielo que yo llevaba observando hace más de media hora.

-Nada, solo pensar

-¿Sólo pensar?- pregunto indignado- Pensar es una acción tan grande como para agregarle el "sólo"

Solo le sonreí ya que no sabía si decirle algo o tan solo ignorarlo, tan solo un movimiento podria arruinarlo.

Me sentía muy nerviosa, obviamente yo ya tenia un plan, iba a esperar a que se aburra y que se vaya a distraerse con otra cosa que no sea yo.

Pero inesperadamente el envolvió con su mano derecha mi cintura y las atrajo hacia donde el se ubicaba, con la mano restante me tomo el rostro delicadamente mientras me aproximaba cada vez mas cerca al suyo.

-Rin-Chan siempre tuve la intención de declarar mis sentimientos hacia ti pero no se me ha presentado la ocasión y no podía aguantar mas sin decirte que….- sonrojo, algo completamente raro Hatsuharu Sohma sonrojado no podía creerlo- siempre te he amado, que no he sentido esto antes…por una chica (claro esta que por yuki si ) y que estoy dispuesto a ignorar las normas que impuso akito sobre todos nosotros con tal de tener tu cálido cuerpo cerca al mío, linda sonrisa cada mañana y tu dulce beso otorgado únicamente a mi.

Rin sólo guardo silencio y sin siquiera pensarlo 2 segundos le otorgo una NO merecida cachetada.

-¿Cómo puedes ignorar tan fácilmente las normas que akito considera correctas para nosotros? El solo desea nuestro bien- ella bien sabia que no era cierto solo lo hacia por el bien de Haru- y tu…tu- quebró su delicada voz- tu actúas sin ni una gota de consideración hacia Akito.

-Akito-sama es la cabeza del clan sohma entiendo…peor el no puede prohibir el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro…

-El no puede prohibirte amarme, pero eso de nada sirve cuando la persona amada no te corresponde, Akito-sama es mi prioridad mas importante, no podría mirarl a la cara después de esto.

-Podria ser un secreto….

-No, Haru…-dijo forzando fuerza en su voz- el sentimiento de amor por ti por ahora no habita en mi corazón, no existe, es como buscar una pestaña donde no hay un solo ojo- repuso elle cruelmente, el tan solo se sintió morir, no podía creer lo que ella decía.

Yuki quien había presenciado todo eso no podía creerlo, había planeado esto, pero no ocurrió como el lo imagino sino totalmente lo contrario, ahora se venia una lluvia de emociones descontroladas por parte de Haru.

Siguiente desde el punto de vista de Haru, un descontrol de emociones, mas de un herido, definitivamente habrá un corazón roto…y muy posiblemente mas lagrimas derramadas por Tour...


End file.
